SUMMARY (Core D) In order to support the goals of the University of Florida-Mount Sinai Medical Center Alzheimer s Disease Research Center (UF-MSMC ADRC) the Neuropathology Core (Core D) will perform diagnostic evaluations and quantitative analyses of the brains collected from deceased individuals that participate in the clinical studies. These are critical functions of an ADRC as a definite diagnosis of AD still requires a thorough post- mortem evaluation. The Neuropathology Core will also collect and provide genetic information, brain tissue samples, biospecimens and DNA that will be integrated within or utilized by other components of the UF- MSMC ADRC. The specific aims of the Neuropathology Core are: Aim 1. Perform brain autopsies on participants of the UF-MSMC ADRC in a timely fashion and in accordance with the National Institute on Aging-Alzheimer s Association consensus guidelines. Aim 2. Provide neuropathologic data and genetic information to be included in the database to support clinical studies. Aim 3. Collect and bank fixed and frozen brain specimens, DNA and biospecimens (plasma, serum and cerebrospinal fluid) in accordance with the biospecimen best practice guidelines. A final diagnosis will be achieved by clinic-pathological consensus conferences to be held monthly with the Clinical Core (Core B). This will also serve as an important educational component that will integrate with the Outreach, Recruitment and Education Core (Core E). Brain tissue and other biological materials collected will be stored and provided to support research projects from approved investigators of the UF-MSMC ADRC and to qualified external investigators as well as a portion being sent to NCRAD. Genetic data will be provided to NIAGADS and the neuropathologic data will be provided to the National Alzheimer Coordinating Center (NACC) through the Data Management and Statistical Core (Core C).